


Sick days

by joyfulwriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Leiffin, Sickfic, theyre both rly doting and they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: James and Ina’s date plans get a little sidetracked when he ends up sick, but whoever let a little sickness get in the way of spending time with each other?





	Sick days

**Author's Note:**

> I’m determined to produce as much Leiffin content as possible, the third chapter for ‘what do calla lilies mean?’ Is also coming out today! You can also find this fic on my tumblr, mercury-writings

There were a lot of ways James thought his date with Ina would go. Ending up catching a cold and staying home in bed wasn’t one of those scenarios. 

It had started the day before the date itself, when he had started feeling a little under the weather. However, he had merely written it off as him just feeling a little overwhelmed with school and whatnot. Ina had mentioned something about him not looking so good, and that maybe he should head back to his dorm and just rest for a little bit. To see if he’d feel any better after a nap or something. So he did, with lots of coercing from Ina, Nadia, and Ryan, who threatened to carry him to his dorm room if he refused. He had snorted and walked down to his room, collapsing almost immediately onto his bed.

When he came to, the digital clock on his nightstand said that it was 2:00 am, he had been asleep since 5:00 pm, holy shit. Not to mention he didn’t feel any better, if anything, he felt a lot worse. Mumbling curses, he stripped down out of the clothes he had been wearing that day and into a more comfortable t-shirt and pajama pants, and laid back down on his bed. He didn’t have a thermometer, but he was almost 100% sure that he had a fever, and his head hurt and he felt as if he might cough up his lungs. Fucking great.

James wasn’t sure when he fell asleep again, but when he woke up, it was 9:00 am, and there was a light knocking on the door. “Ugh.. who is it?”

The door opened, revealing it to be Ina, which put him in a much better mood. She came in and shut the door, putting the bag she held in her hands down on the end of his bed. She took one look at him and went to the bathroom to wet a cloth, putting it on his forehead. “You’re sick.”

He sat up and coughed into his arm. “Yeah, seems that way.”

Ina nodded and reached into the bag, pulling out a thermometer, a small container filled with soup, and a water bottle. She had also included a few books, and her computer, to watch movies on. He sighed happily and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her neck. She was too good to him. 

She smiled and hugged him back, rubbing his back. “I’m going to help you feel better.”

“Thank you.. god, I just feel terrible because we were supposed to go out.” He groaned softly. “‘M sorry, Ina..”

“Don’t apologize, I still get to see you so it doesn’t matter to me.” She hummed and helped prop up the pillows so he’d be comfortable. “Here, you should eat.”

“Ah, yeah.. Thank you again Ina..” He smiled and took the top off of the container, slowly but surely finishing it off. “That was really good, thank you..”

She nodded and put the cover back on, and put the container back in the bag. “You’re welcome. Just let me know if you want me to leave at some point.”

He chuckled and squeezed her hand. “I’d much rather you stay with me.. please?” 

Instead of answering, she merely scooted farther onto the bed so that she was sitting against the pillows with him, snuggling up to him. He smiled and wrapped them both in the blanket, just sitting like that for a while. 

——————

James had known Ina since elementary school, and had been friends with her since then. It was around their freshman or sophomore year at college that he had bucked up the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend, to which she agreed with zero hesitation. They had been going strong for about a year now, and it was everything he could’ve ever wanted and more. 

Ina was smart, intelligent, beautiful in every way, and he felt lucky to have her. He felt especially lucky now, because she was taking care of him. He was always telling her she could go back to her own dorm and rest for a while, and sometimes she did, but she’d always come back. This carried on for a few days until he was finally feeling back to his old self. He met up with friends at their usual meeting spot, the coffee place that was a favorite hangout spot for all the kids that went to the college nearby, and needless to say all his friends were happy to see him.

“Well well well, look what the cat dragged in!” Nadia grinned and handed him his coffee, his usual caramel macchiato. “Nice to see you’re not completely dead to the world anymore.”

Ryan merely nodded, but gave him a small smile to show that he was glad that he was feeling better. 

And Ina, she gave his hand a squeeze, to which he responded by lacing their fingers together. “I’m not contagious anymore, don’t worry.” 

She nodded and gave him a little peck on the cheek. But cmon, he had gone four days without being able to kiss her, so he cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly, eliciting exaggerated noises of disgust from Nadia. 

“Ewww get a room already!” She snorted, laughing louder when he flipped her off. 

Ina pulled away, a dazed look on her face. “That was nice.”

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, sipping his coffee. “Very nice.”

“I missed it. We all missed you know, you’re hardly ever sick.”

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, smiling at the others. “Yeah, I missed you guys too.”

“So, should we get going? Class waits for no one!” Nadia stood up, leading the way out the door with the others following behind.

The air was cold and crisp, like any fall morning was. Leaves were swirling around on the sidewalk, and there was a light breeze, which would’ve felt cold, except for the fact that his hand was intertwined with Ina’s. 

And all was right again. 

——————

At least until Ina got sick. 

“Sorry I got you sick..” James laughed nervously as he took the thermometer out of her mouth. Yikes, it was 101.4. He pressed the cold washcloth against her forehead, brushing her bangs out of her face. 

“It’s fine, I mean I figured it was going to happen since I was with you a lot last week.” She sighed softly, curling up underneath the blankets. 

“I’m still sorry, and I’m going to help take care of you this time.” He smiled and kissed the top of her head. “I promise.”

She nodded and closed her eyes, holding onto him tightly as she dozed off. He smiled at how cute she was, and with his arms around her, dozed off as well.


End file.
